


You’d Be Saving Mine

by pocketmumbles (livelikejack)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, uh, I just.” Derek scratches at his face and knocks his glasses askew. “I have frames just like yours,” he says quickly, gesturing at the man’s glasses.</p><p>The man smiles, ducking his head a little. “Cool. We’re, like, twins.”</p><p>“Wow.” Derek laughs and hopes it doesn’t sound too frantic. Judging by the way the man tenses and the woman’s smile goes a little glassy, he isn’t very successful. “I mean, you’re – and I’m just – but you’re, like-” He waves his hands vaguely, trying to get his head back on straight. “Specimen.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>(Or, a superhero AU where Scott and Kira are superhero partners and Derek is a store employee who accidentally interrupts them in the middle of a mission.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You’d Be Saving Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My super duper late contribution to Scerek Plus! Uh, Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> A superhero AU loosely based off [this scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7gyO7onbn8), where Scott and Kira are superhero partners and Derek is the store employee who accidentally interrupts them in the middle of a mission. 
> 
> This was supposed to be jokey fluff but then it turned lowkey angsty in a big way because I am me. Scott’s superhero schtick is pretty blatantly stolen from Steve Rogers, minus the frozen-on-ice bit (probably). Fic title from [“Diana” by One Direction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BAdysrnyIU).

It’s not every day that you get to meet The Captain.

Actually, it pretty much never happens. Sure, Derek’s seen The Captain on the news plenty of times, falling out of buildings and protecting the innocent and generally saving the day, but – well, for one, The Captain’s never seen without his helmet masking half of his face. Sure, Derek knows that the right side of his jaw angles out more than the left – something that they erase in promotional shots and action figures, and Derek would be insulted on The Captain’s behalf if it wasn’t probably done to conceal a pretty unique identifying feature – but most people don’t know that. Because most people have never been held tight in The Captain’s arms with their face mashed up against The Captain’s jaw while The Captain’s shield protects them from falling rubble.

And honestly, considering the circumstances, Derek would have rather he’d never met The Captain at all. But he has, and now he’s – well.

It’s not that he’s _obsessed_ or anything. He’s just – a fan, with a couple posters and a few action figures and really, he just tracks The Captain’s appearances because his uniform and his partners change sometimes, and those changes are interesting, okay? Sometimes it looks like The Captain’s in real danger, and Derek just – he needs to be sure that he’s alright, okay? He’s not obsessed.

“You’re obsessed,” Liam says from where he’s playing with Derek’s action figures. “And I don’t blame you, man, The Pack’s a really interesting group of people especially since they, y’know, save the world on a regular basis, but you are _definitely_ obsessed.”

“I’m not-”

“The Captain and Sliver are still partners, right?” Liam asks, flying the two action figures around Derek’s TV despite neither superhero actually being able to fly.

“No, he’s been working with Fox Fire lately and it seems like it’s a permanent change, which I’m glad about because they seem to have a really good dynamic-” Derek cuts himself off and glares at Liam’s amused smirk. “I’m not obsessed.”

Liam shrugs. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about,” he says. “Plenty of people are.”

“I’m not a Damsel.”

“Never said you were,” Liam says, holding up his hands easily. He makes a face. “I wish that word hadn’t caught on, though, it’s so heterosexist.”

“Yeah,” Derek says absently. “Hey, are you gonna be okay at work tomorrow without me? I know you’re still new, so-”

“Yeah, I can handle it,” Liam says, waving a hand. “Are _you_ gonna be okay? I can come by after work, maybe even pick you up if you get out late.”

“No, it’s fine,” Derek says, shaking his head. “I’m not expecting any news. No one is.” Liam nods, looking down glumly.

No one ever expects any news from Triskelion’s Missing Persons Department. The cases have gone down as The Pack’s expanded, but it still happens, sometimes. Hostages never seen again. Mass catastrophes that don’t leave behind identifiable remains. Erica and Boyd have been listed as missing for over a year, and while Derek appreciates Triskelion’s routine updates, he knows that he’s never going to find out what happened to them.

Yeah, Derek’s a Damsel. Yeah, he’s obsessed with The Pack because they saved his life. Yeah, it definitely isn’t healthy. But the truth is, he’s one of the lucky ones.

 

Liam looks up from the cashier in surprise when Derek walks into the store. “What are you doing here?”

“Finished early,” Derek says as he stashes his bag in the back room. “So I figured I’d come help you out.”

“But-” Liam’s face scrunches in confusion as he follows Derek back to the storefront. “It’s not even lunchtime. How’d it move so fast-”

“Their families closed the case,” Derek says shortly. “Found out from Triskelion today. Funerals were last month.”

Liam’s mouth snaps shut. “I’m so sorry, Derek,” he says. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

“The last thing I want to do right now is get stuck in my own head,” Derek says. “You can go to lunch, I’ll take over.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Liam says quickly. “I’ll just-”

The door chimes open, and they look over to watch a young couple wander down the row of laptop displays. “I’ll go help them,” Liam says.

“No, you’ve been here all day. I’ll do it.”

“But-”

“I know you haven’t taken your break yet, go take your break!” Derek tosses over his shoulder as he approaches the couple, slowing his pace as they whisper urgently to each other.

There’s something almost familiar about them, but Derek can’t place it. He’s pretty sure they’ve never come to the store before, and it’s not like Derek’s made any new friends since –

The woman makes a face at the man, pushing his finger gently away from the laptop screen, and Derek’s heart lurches as it hits him. They don’t look a thing like Boyd and Erica, but the way the two smile at each other, lean into each other’s space without even noticing – it’s just like them. Derek swallows and pastes on his blandest smile. “Hello! Can I help you with anything?”

The woman looks up. “Oh, we’re just borrowing one of the computers to look up places for our honeymoon,” she chirps.

The man nods with a smile that’s stuck somewhere between goofy and queasy. “Yeah, we’re getting married.”

“We’ll be done in just a minute, is that okay?” the woman asks.

Derek gestures around the completely empty store. “Take your time,” he says. “If there’s anything you need help with, just-” He freezes as he notices the moles on the lower half of the man’s face and the uneven line of his jaw. His own mouth falls open.

“…Yes?” the woman asks, eyes flitting between his nametag and his face.

He shakes himself. “Just give me a yell,” he finishes lamely. “Sorry, uh, I just.” He scratches at his face and knocks his glasses askew. “I have frames just like yours,” he says quickly, gesturing at the man’s glasses.

The man smiles, ducking his head a little. “Cool. We’re, like, twins.”

“Wow.” Derek laughs and hopes it doesn’t sound too frantic. Judging by the way the man tenses and the woman’s smile goes a little glassy, he isn’t very successful. “I mean, _you’re_ – and I’m just – but you’re, like-” He waves his hands vaguely, trying to get his head back on straight. “Specimen.”

The woman breaks into giggles. “That’s so great, Derek! I’m gonna start calling you that,” she adds to her fiancé.

Derek laughs weakly. “Well, anyway, let me know if you need anything. I’m Derek,” he adds lamely, gesturing at his nametag. “Oh, and congratulations.”

The woman tilts her head. Derek tries not to find it adorable. “Huh?”

“Your engagement.”

“Oh! Thank you!” They beam at him, and Derek feels his heart lurch again for completely different reasons. He waves as he backs away, runs into a table and knocks over a pair of headphones, then quickly turns around and all but flees behind the cashier.

“That was real smooth,” Liam mutters, smirking at him over his phone. “Your customer service skills are truly unparalleled.”

“Shut up.” The couple carefully close the laptop and wave cheerily at Derek as they leave. Derek waves back until the door chimes behind them, then looks down to see Liam smirking at him. “What?”

“You _like_ them,” Liam sings. Derek rolls his eyes. “You _liiiiike_ them.”

“No,” Derek says immediately. Liam snorts. “No, seriously, Liam. I’m – I think I have a problem.”

“Derek, it’s totally fine to date two people at once as long as everyone’s on the same page-”

“No, oh my god, not that! It’s – for a minute there, I thought the guy was The Captain.”

“Oh.” Liam’s face freezes before Derek can gauge a proper reaction, which probably tells him all that he needs to know.

“I _know_.” He knocks his head on the counter. “It’s classic Damsel behavior, thinking every random person you see is your rescuer, and I know it’s so _stupid_ but I still thought it for a moment and-”

“Hey.” Liam pats his arm awkwardly. “Hey, it’s okay, Derek. Um…okay. So was it just for that moment, or do you still think he’s The Captain?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says. He props his chin on his forearm. “Maybe? No, I mean, it makes no sense for The Captain to show up at a retail store in a mall, so, realistically I _know_ he isn’t The Captain, but.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“That’s still good!” Liam says. “You’re reasoning it out, so that’s good. And, hey. Something else good happened from meeting those guys.”

“I bruised my hip?” Derek asks, glaring at the table he’d run into.

“No – well, actually, that was hilarious,” Liam says, grinning fondly at the memory. “But I meant – they got you to smile. I know I only started working here a week ago, but that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile at another person.”

“I smile all the time,” Derek protests, even as Liam’s words sink in and he realizes how much truth they hold. “It was just a weird coincidence, whatever.”

“If you say so,” Liam says. His phone lights up with a new message, and he quickly taps out a response. “Hey, so, uh, I’m gonna go take my break now,” he says, wiggling his phone. He pauses. “Uh, don’t listen in.”

Derek sighs. “Please tell me you’re not about to go have phone sex with your boyfriend in the bathroom. _Again_.”

Liam bites his lip. “I can’t answer that honestly.” Derek sighs and waves him off, leaning against the counter. He pulls out his phone and starts flicking through his contacts, but realizes that he has no one to talk to now that Liam’s left.

“I really need more friends,” he mutters, then blinks at his own words. He _does_ need more friends. He should get out more, get to know new people, have more people to talk to and –

Boyd’s terrified eyes meet his right before the wall collapses around him and Erica. Derek blinks rapidly as the memory fades from his eyes. They wouldn’t have been there if it hadn’t been for Derek, if he hadn’t asked them to go with him to that particular museum on that particular day and now they’re gone, they’re gone and their families had to bury empty caskets and it’s all his fault because they were his friends.

He shakes his head and slides his phone back into his pocket. He shouldn’t get to know new people. He can’t.

 

“Well,” Kira says, shutting off her phone after Liam’s debriefing. “Considering it was Liam’s first undercover mission, I’d say that went well.”

 _Well_. Scott tries to laugh, but somehow he instead ends up curled up in his seat and trying his hardest not to hyperventilate. “Scott,” he hears Kira say. “Liam’s sure the civilian didn’t recognize us, it’s fine. _He_ was really fine, too.” Scott glares at her, and she smirks back. “Don’t deny it. You totally thought he was cute.”

“That’s not important,” Scott says instead of denying it, and does his best to ignore Kira’s crow of triumph. “No, I _know_ that guy.”

Kira’s hand drops from the ignition, and she turns to stare at him. “What?”

“That’s Agent H’s brother.”

“Agent – that’s _Cora Hale’s_ brother?” Kira demands. “The one that you Damseled?”

“I hate that term, it’s so heterosexist,” Scott says, making a face. He drops his head back into his hands. “Last time I saw him, I’d just let his little sister fall to her death.”

“Fake death,” Kira points out unhelpfully. Scott doesn’t bother glaring at her. “Okay, but, well…he _didn’t_ recognize you. So that’s good, right? He can just keep going on with life as usual, right?”

“I guess.” Scott’s rescued plenty of people, and he’s failed at rescuing even more. He’s run into plenty of…Damsels, for lack of a better term, even. But – but Derek Hale…

…It’s not every day that a failed rescue turns into a surprise recruit, is the thing. It’s standard for everyone with Triskelion to erase their old life, but – Scott usually doesn’t come face-to-face with the ones who get left behind, is the thing.

It’s undoubtedly for the best that Derek didn’t recognize him, but some crazy, selfish part of Scott wishes that he did, is the thing.

The engine rumbles to life, and Scott falls against the dashboard as Kira throws the car in reverse. “What the hell?”

“Buckle up,” Kira says cheerfully. “We’re going back.”

“Why? Does Liam need our help tying up loose ends?”

“No. But you clearly want to see him again, and honestly? I do, too.” She steers into the parking lot and grins over at Scott. “Just feels like there was something there, y’know?”

Scott shakes his head. She’s right, like always, but – “We should leave him alone. He’s doing fine as he is.”

“Is he really?” Kira raises an eyebrow at him. “Scott, he’s gotta be one of the loneliest people I’ve ever seen. Present company excluded.”

“Kira.” He gently grabs her wrist before she unbuckles. “How come you didn’t visit Columbia last month?”

She meets his gaze, mouth tight. “How come you didn’t visit Beacon Hills Memorial the month before?” she finally asks.

Scott lets go, and she climbs out of the car. “This’ll be good for all of us, Specimen,” she says.

He groans. “Are you seriously gonna start calling me that?”

Kira smirks and holds out her hand instead of answering. Scott takes it and lets her pull him along to the mall entrance. “Come on. It’s gonna be just fine.”

 

Derek waves after Kira and Scott as they leave the store, again. “Did I hear that correctly?” Liam asks, sidling up to the register. “You’re hanging out with them on Friday?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, feeling a grin split across his face. “I guess we’re kind of almost friends, maybe.” He nods quickly, trying to chase away vivid thoughts of rooms collapsing and terrified brown eyes. It’s fine. It’s good. It’s going to – nothing’s going to –

“Hey, yeah, that’s really good,” Liam says quickly, squeezing his arm. “But, uh – I mean, not to derail you or anything because this is a _really_ good step for you, but…” He purses his lips. “I don’t think they wanna hang out as friends.”

“Oh.” He’s slammed all at once with a combination of disappointment and relief, overlaid with the sharp sting of rejection. “Oh, okay. I mean, that’s cool, I’m-”

“No, Derek, I mean.” Liam holds up a calendar on his phone. “Friday’s the 14th.”

Derek blinks. “So?”

“February 14th,” Liam clarifies. He shoves his phone further in Derek’s face, as if that might help Derek understand. “ _Valentine’s Day_.”

He blinks again. “…Oh.”

“I mean,” Liam says with a shrug. “I don’t make plans to hang out with my friends on Valentine’s Day. Especially not at night.”

“But that’s just because I don’t get off work until 8,” Derek says.

“If you say so.” Liam tucks his phone away. “But if you ask me, it sounds like a date.”

“But they’re _getting married_.”

“I’m just stating facts,” Liam says, holding up his hands. “Besides, polyamorous relationships are perfectly normal. You can totally love more than one person at once.” He tilts his head when Derek doesn’t answer. “Do you want me to leave so you can freak out in private?”

“Yes, please.”

 

Derek closes up at exactly 8:00 on Friday and paces outside the mall entrance for several minutes before he realizes that pacing probably wouldn’t give off the best impression. He fidgets in place, fiddles with the sleeve of his windbreaker, and tries not to check the clock on his phone every few minutes.

At 8:30, he sits on the bench near the doors and tries not to jiggle his knee too much.

At 9:00, he stops checking his phone.

When the mall lights shut off and the main doors lock, he nods to himself. “Got it,” he mutters, and hurries to catch the last bus home.

It’s not a big deal. Really. It’s – they barely know each other, really. And it’s a _good_ thing that he’d tried to make friends, that he’d actually looked forward to being around people again. Even though they evidently changed their minds, it’s still a good thing overall. A good step, like Liam had said. Derek turns on the news and stares at the contents of his fridge, trying to muster up the motivation to put something together for dinner.

_“…fires still being contained, no updates on The Captain’s health…”_

Derek almost trips over the sofa in his haste to get to the TV. Flaming wreckage plays across the screen, and the reporter narrates while grainy footage of some supervillain impaling The Captain on an ornate spear replays in the corner.

“Oh no,” Derek mutters, grabbing his laptop and scanning the superhero forums for news updates. The Captain had been stabbed over an hour ago, Fox Fire took him away from the scene, and no one’s seen them since. “Oh no.” But it’s okay, because The Captain has accelerated healing and he’s survived worse before, usually stays behind to finish the job no matter how wounded he is, so it’s okay – but if he had to leave, what if it means it’s bad? What if the spear was poisoned and they don’t have an antidote? What if –

Hesitant knocks sound at the door, knocking him out of his spiral. Derek blinks. It’s too late for the mailman, he didn’t order takeout; no one else could possibly be coming by to see him. He squints through the peephole with a frown, and his mouth falls open.

Scott and Kira smile awkwardly at him when he opens the door. “We’re really sorry we’re late,” Kira says.

Derek blinks at Scott’s floor-length trench coat and Kira’s stuffed backpack. “…Are you guys okay?”

Scott pastes on a queasy smile and clutches Kira tighter against his side. “Totally!” he says, nodding frantically. “Except for how we’re like two hours late and that’s really not the impression we wanted to make, we’re so sorry, Derek.” His eyes slide to the news still blaring on the TV, and he blanches.

“Okay,” Derek says slowly. “Did you, uh, want to come in?”

“Yes!” Kira says eagerly, and all but drags Scott in after her. It looks like he’s limping, almost.

“So, uh,” Derek says as he shuts the door. “How exactly did you know where I li – oh my god, you’re _bleeding_.”

Scott glances down at the blood dribbling from the edge of his coat to the floor. “Oh jeez, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll clean it before it stains.”

Derek gapes at him. “I don’t care about that, you’re _bleeding_ ,” he finally manages. “I’ll call an ambu-”

“No.” Kira snatches the phone out of his hand and yanks out the battery. Derek stares. “He doesn’t need a hospital.”

“If he’s bleeding badly enough that he’s _dripping_ , yeah, he needs a hospital,” Derek says, grabbing a mostly-clean dishtowel from the kitchen. “Here, put some pressure on it.”

“I’m fine,” Scott says weakly. He sways on the spot. “Anyway, we came by because we wanted to – to apologize.”

“Please don’t tell me you passed up going to the hospital just to apologize to me,” Derek says, guiding Scott to the sofa. He glares at Kira. “And why would you _let_ him?”

“He’s fine!” Kira insists. “Or, well, he will be.”

“Amazingly, I don’t really trust your judgment right now,” Derek says. “There’s a first aid kit in my bathroom, first door on the left. Go get it.”

“Derek-”

“First door on the left,” Derek repeats. They glare at each other until Kira stomps off with a huff. “No offense,” he tells Scott as he folds his jacket under Scott’s head, “But for being your fiancée, she sure doesn’t seem to care that much about your well-being.”

“’m fine,” Scott wheezes, then winces when his head connects with a jacket button. “Ow.”

“Shit, sorry,” Derek says, pulling the jacket away. “Uh, I don’t really have, like, pillows, um.” He squashes onto the edge of the sofa and pillows Scott’s head on his lap. “Is this okay until Kira gets back?”

“This is perfect,” Scott says, blinking up at him muzzily.

Derek sighs. “Listen, if you don’t want to go to the hospital because of medical bills or something, I can help with that.” He starts untying the belt on Scott’s coat, swatting away Scott’s protesting hands.

“Derek, don’t-”

“No, really,” Derek says. “Triskelion kind of owes me; they’ll foot any hospital bills I…” He trails off as he pulls the coat open.

“Derek,” Scott says desperately, “I’m sorry, I can explain-”

“Jeez, Derek,” Kira calls as she walks back into the living room, “this has got to be the biggest first aid kit I’ve ever se – oh no.”

Derek blinks down at Scott’s clothes – no, his _uniform_. Most of his torso is covered in blood, but the double circle emblazoned across his chest is unmistakable. “You’re The Captain.”

Kira curls a hand over the back of the sofa. “Derek-”

“And _you’re_ Fox Fire.”

She stares back at him, jaw tight. “Yes.”

So he was right. He hasn’t been seeing things, he hasn’t been losing his mind, he was right. He’s alright. He takes a deep breath. “Okay. How do we help him?”

 

Kira finishes wrapping the last bandage around Scott’s ribs and sits back. “He’ll heal just fine,” she tells Derek. “I’ve seen him bounce back from worse.”

Derek nods, staring blankly down at Scott’s sleeping face. His eyebrows twitch, and he starts to speak several times before heaving a sigh. “Why?” he finally asks.

It sums it up, really. Kira mulls over where to begin, how much to tell, what to omit – none of it, she should tell him everything, she _wants_ to tell him everything, but…she can’t, of course. “It was an accident when we met you,” she says. He nods, unsurprised. “But we came back because, well.”

“You thought I might’ve recognized him?”

“Not really,” she says. Derek’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “Just wanted to see you again. I know I like you,” she says, shrugging. “And I’m pretty sure Scott does, too.”

Derek shakes his head. “That was already crazy enough to wrap my head around with a happily engaged couple, but then throwing _superhero partners_ on top of that…”

“We’re not engaged. We’re not even together, or, well, we weren’t before we met you.” She tosses Scott’s boots onto the floor. “I’m not so sure anymore, though.”

“Huh,” Derek says, sounding more curious than anything. “I thought all The Pack partners were together. Warp Path and Rook, Sliver and the Wailing Woman.”

“Scott’s pretty guarded about that kind of stuff,” Kira says, shrugging. Derek probably knows about his history with Allison, and he nods. “And me…well, I’ve got my own stuff.”

“Yeah, your origin story’s one of my favorites,” Derek says. His face lights up for a moment, filled with fannish glee, and Kira feels herself smile along with him. “I mean.” He shakes his head. “Sorry, that sounds pretty callous, doesn’t it?”

“Nah,” Kira says, reaching over to pat his hand. “I mean, I _do_ have a pretty cool origin story.” She pauses, letting her hand linger over his. “You took it pretty well when you found out Scott was The Captain. Did you always know?”

His mouth twists. “Sort of. The moment I saw him up close, I thought.” He shrugs. “But then I thought I was just being obsessive, y’know, falling off the bad end of the Damsel thing. But now…”

“Now it’s different.”

“No,” he says. Kira blinks, surprised. “Well, sort of. I mean-” He sighs frustratedly, scrubbing at his face. “He saved my _life_. I wouldn’t even be here right now if it hadn’t been for him. I would – I’d be dead.” His free hand clenches around Scott’s shoulder. “It’s just kind of heady, you know?”

“I know.” She has those moments sometimes, too, when she looks around the briefing table and realizes that so many of them have held her life in their hands. “And,” she begins, then shakes her head. “Never mind.”

“I don’t blame him for my sister,” Derek says, tilting his head. “Of course not. It wasn’t his fault the building collapsed; I was within arm’s reach, and she wasn’t. I’m just kind of a bad luck charm that way. I know, it’s not my fault, either,” he adds, rolling his eyes the way she’s seen Isaac do while repeating words from his therapist. “But it’s a lot of really unfortunate coincidences.”

“I know how that feels.”

He nods. “So, were you ever planning on telling me about your real job?” he asks, mouth quirking into a sort of grin.

“Well, we were _going_ to try and see how a real date worked out, first. I mean, don’t get me wrong, your store’s really romantic and all, but I’d kind of like to get to know you without that Lionel guy hanging out in the background.”

“Liam,” Derek corrects, smiling faintly.

“Sure,” Kira says, shaking her head. “I mean, it could work.”

His face scrunches. “Liam?”

“No, us,” she says, waving her hands at the three of them. “Timebomb’s dating a civilian, and they make it work.”

“Huh.” Derek laughs a little. “So did the person fall in love with Timebomb first, or was it like a surprise when their civilian boyfriend turned out to be a giant rage monster?”

Kira laughs. “You’d have to ask Timebomb.” She squeezes his hand. “I mean it, though. I think we could make this work – if you want to, I mean.”

Derek falls silent for a long moment, then slowly curls his hand around hers. “I do.” He looks up at her, and they lean in –

“Unbelievable.”

They pause, faces centimeters apart, then look down to see Scott squinting at them. “You were totally going to kiss right over my unconscious body,” he says. “Didn’t even involve me in the conversation, and then you’re just gonna make out right on top of me.”

“Well, technically, you’re still on top of us,” Derek says, pointing at their laps. “And you’ve been listening in this whole time, anyway.”

“I have not!”

“You’ve always been a really bad fake sleeper,” Kira says, nodding along with Derek.

“You’re teaming up on me already, I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” Derek wraps his other hand around Scott’s and grins up at Kira. “Besides, you both owe me a real date.”

“In our defense, we did show up eventually,” Kira says.

“At my apartment,” Derek points out. “Which I didn’t actually tell you about.”

“Well,” Scott says, stroking the back of Derek’s hand with his thumb. “Superheroes.”

“Oh, and this does not count as our first date.”

Scott sits up in protest; Derek pushes him back down before Kira even has to move. “No way! This’d be such a cute origin story!”

“No.”

Kira laughs while Derek and Scott bicker. Yeah, they’re going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Codenames, in case anyone was wondering:
> 
> The Captain - Scott McCall  
> Fox Fire - Kira Yukimura  
> Sliver - Allison Argent  
> Warp Path - Malia Tate  
> Rook - Stiles Stilinski  
> Wailing Woman - Lydia Martin  
> Agent H - Cora Hale  
> Timebomb - Liam Dunbar
> 
> Boyd and Erica (and Isaac) are also totally alive and agents with Triskelion, but that mention ended up getting cut from the fic.
> 
> Come say [hi](http://www.pocketlass.tumblr.com)!


End file.
